The present invention relates to an optical signal processing apparatus comprising a group of light LSIs.
In a conventional signal processing apparatus comprising a group of LSIs, circuit components (LSIs) are arranged in a plane and these are interconnected by lead wires. An LSI for processing a very large amount of data, such as a neuron LSI, has many input and output lines the number of which amounts to 10,000 to 100,000. Because of this, if a conventional package, employing PGA of 50 mil.times.50 mil pitch, is used for such LSI, the package will have a large size ranging from 5".times.5" to 15".times.15".
Further, assuming that wire bonding time for one wire is 0.2 seconds, the total wire bonding time will be from 2,000 to 20,000 seconds (from 33 minutes to 5 hours and 30 minutes). If the time required for correcting bonding errors is additionally added to the total wire bonding time, a considerable time will be required for the bonding work. The same problem exists in the probe for testing and evaluating the apparatus.
As mentioned above, in the conventional signal processing apparatus, it is impossible to actually arrange the LSIs of the type which input and output a great amount of data in parallel.